


Slow Dance

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Holidays, M/M, Retirement, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Mycroft and Greg are retired. Maybe now they can take the next step.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 30
Kudos: 114
Collections: Mystrade Holiday 2020





	Slow Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookjunkiecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookjunkiecat/gifts).



Mycroft and Greg had known each other for many years at this point. There had been a few aborted attempts at perhaps something more than friendship, but life or work or other things had always got in the way. Mycroft had retired earlier this year and had taken to spending his time working in his long-neglected garden and getting used to the feeling of soil under his hands. He still freelanced on occasion, but rarely.

Greg had retired the previous month, after a long and illustrious career of his own. They'd had a few get-togethers, but now, with Christmas close at hand, Mycroft had asked him over to his place for dinner.

He made a last adjustment to the decorations and stepped back, just as the doorbell rang. Mycroft caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and adjusted his jumper, turned the music on low, and went to answer the door.

"Hello," smiled Greg.

"Good evening," said Mycroft, letting him in.

"Brought a bottle of wine," said Greg, offering it to him.

"Oh, excellent, I'll just put this in the kitchen, if you want to go ahead into the den. Let me just take your coat."

"Ta," said Greg, letting Mycroft help him slip off his coat and hang it up. He moved a little slower than he once did, but then again, so did Mycroft.

Mycroft put the wine away and came back to find Greg smiling over the decorations. "It's lovely," he said softly.

There was something in his voice, and the way the firelight lit his face. Hesitating, Mycroft took a step closer to him. "How are you enjoying retirement?"

"It's quiet," said Greg. "Lot's of time to think."

"There is that, isn't there," said Mycroft.

Greg glanced over at the radio. Smiling softly, he reached out a hand. "May I have this dance?"

"Delighted," said Mycroft.

Stepping into the circle of Greg's arms felt as natural as breathing. Greg held him close, leading him in a slow dance around the living room. With a soft sigh, Mycroft lay his head on Greg's shoulder and closed his eyes.

They moved in silence for a little while, until Greg quietly nudged Mycroft. "Can I ask you a question?"

Mycroft's heart skipped a beat as he raised his head. "Of course."

"Can we make this a date?" asked Greg. "I know we've been friends for a long time, but, well I always sort of hoped..."

"Me too," admitted Mycroft.

Greg leaned in and Mycroft closed his eyes again as Greg kissed him. It was as perfect as he'd always imagined and he eagerly kissed him back.

Chuckling, Greg broke the kiss and pulled back to turn Mycroft in a twirl. "I'm not as limber as I once was, but I remember the steps."

"So do I." Mycroft couldn't help his grin. It wasn't too late. They were both retired. They had time and room now to let what might be blossom.

A loud beep shattered the moment. "That would be dinner in the oven," said Mycroft.

"You've taken up cooking?"

"I've got no excuse to order in every night anymore." Mycroft led Greg into the kitchen, holding his hand. "Get the wine, would you?"

Mycroft went to the oven and opened it, frowning as he saw smoke. "I swear I followed the recipe exactly," he said, getting the lasagna onto the counter.

Greg wrapped his arms around Mycroft's waist and peered over his shoulder. "Is it salvageable?"

"I really don't think so," said Mycroft mournfully, poking at it with a fork.

"Alright, I'll order in, you pour the wine."

"If you insist," sighed Mycroft, take the ruined lasagna over to the bin. 

"No shame in it. I know you'll get it right sooner rather than later," said Greg.

Mycroft poured them each a glass of wine as Greg ordered, leaning against the counter and watching him. Greg took a sip as he finished the order and hung up. "There. Night isn't ruined, I promise."

"Good," said Mycroft.

Greg came over and leaned in for another kiss. "Shall we dance again?"

Mycroft put his glass aside. "Please."

They danced there in the kitchen, the music barely audible from the other room, but it didn't matter, they were in one another's arms. There were more soft kisses and Mycroft found himself sorry that they hadn't done this a decade ago.

But perhaps now was the right time and then wouldn't have worked. It was impossible to know. Either way, they were warm and flush by the time the food arrived. 

They sat close together on the sofa to eat, feet tangled together and they watched "It's a Wonderful Life". And it had been, but now they had all the more to look forward to, together. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr and twitter @merindab


End file.
